Play yards are well known. Generally, they include a rectangular shape comprising four corner legs with structure for collapsing the top and bottom assemblies whereby the play yard can be folded in a compact position for storage and portability. While such play yards are satisfactory, it is desired to have a portable, collapsible play yard which is somewhat less cumbersome to collapse by reason of reducing the number of play yard sides. It is further desired to eliminate a play yard side and associated corner leg structure to reduce costs but at the same time the play yard must be relatively easy to erect, and, when erected to a use position, the play yard must be stable and support loads normally attendant with such devices. It is still further desired to provide such a play yard with a minimum of components and with a significantly simplified frame assembly which can be more readily collapsed and erected.